Rewrite ${\dfrac{7^{-12}}{7^{4}}}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
${ \dfrac{7^{-12}}{7^{4}} = 7^{-12-4}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{7^{-12}}{7^{4}}} = 7^{-16}} $